


Give It Back

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Matt teasing his boyfriend.





	Give It Back

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Give It Back_   
>  _Pairing: Matt Anderson/Hilary James Becker_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Matt teasing his boyfriend._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Primeval, Matt/Becker, give it back._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Becker is fast losing his patience with Matt who's smugly grinning and proving particularly adept at keeping the hair gel just out of Becker's reach.

"Give it back, Matt, I'm going to be late if I can't get ready," Becker dives across the sofa as he makes his demands but Matt moves far too quickly which isn't doing Becker's ego any favours.

Matt eventually caves when he sees how annoyed his boyfriend is and passes across the gel after a lingering kiss, "you don't need it, Becks, the world won't fall apart if you've got a hair out of place."


End file.
